A Little story of jealousy
by Agnese zaupa
Summary: Jealousy


The scarecrow and Mrs. King are owned by Warner Brothers and Shoot The SMK characters remain their property. The premise of the story and the characters created for this story are the property of the author. The author did not benefit from this story, thank Bruce Boxleitner and Kate Jackson for making us dream in this wonderful TV series.

A little story of jealousy

There was turmoil in the agency, Billy was arranging surveillance for the Polish embassy, Ambassador Petrovic had specifically asked the President of the United States that the IFF take care of the safety of the guests and his person, exceptionally, had requested Amanda King as her escort.

They had known each other for a few years, even before Amanda became part of the world of secret agents, she had taken care of some refreshments during the charity evenings at the embassy, Petrovic liked her simplicity, extreme precision and her sympathy, it was pleasant to be in her company she had a lot of fun, after hearing from her agents that Amanda had been part of the IFF for a few years, decided that it would be nice to have her as an escort for the evening.

Lee Stetson was very happy, it would have been a really simple evening for him, surely at the party he would have found some of his old acquaintances, maybe curvy and available blonde, perfect for him, he was already thinking about what would happen next in his apartment, the only one what was out of place in all this was the presence of Amanda, because the ambassador wanted her at his side? , of course after more than two years working in the agency from time to time, she understood that she also had qualities, but come on, she was still an ordinary and ordinary housewife, nothing that, moreover, she did herself in clothes alone, so she would never have been at the height of the dress code of the evening, however it was not his problem, Amanda could do what he wanted, he did not care, his interest tonight was aimed at the available blondes and without problems.

Billy prepared the meeting with all the agent by agent instructions, they would all go two hours before the party and each agent would be equipped with a headset all connected to each other, except Amanda who had a secondary role and therefore did not need it, Francine the he looked with a look of compassion, poor unlucky housewife, Lee didn't even notice, he was more interested in talking to Agent Sheila, a beautiful smiling redhead from the steno pool.

After about an hour everyone was sent to get ready, Billy informed Amanda that Petrovic had decided to send a limo to her house to get it, and she was happy.

The Polish embassy was decorated with lights and flowers of all kinds, waiters and waitresses ran here and there, agents were scattered around the perimeter and inside the main room, the ambassador had already arrived and was entertaining some guests, Lee Francine and Billy were already in position, of course the scarecrow was already chatting with a beautiful blonde, his prey for the evening, even if other women had already shown their appreciation for the beautiful agent who in tuxedo was always very successful with the female, the headset croaked, the limousine with Amanda had arrived, on time.

Lee was drinking a glass of champagne and using his seductive arms with the blonde, out of the corner of his eye he saw the ambassador light up with a huge smile and go towards the entrance, he turned to look and suddenly his heartbeats accelerated dramatically and the champagne went wrong, Amanda advanced towards the ambassador smiling at him in a way that Lee had never seen her do and she was amazingly beautiful and wonderful.

She wore a red dress with a bodice of paiettes, which left her shoulders uncovered, a deep neckline discreetly covered her breast, with a flirtatious fabric I see I do not see, the dress then went down tight tight revealing its forms, a generous gap was present on the front starting just above the knee, revealing Amanda's very long and perfect legs, a delightful heart of small brilliants garnished her long neck, turned to greet a person and thus revealed the back part of the dress that showed her bare back, almost all the way and an invisible necklace with a final golden drop that embellished it, all complemented by a transparent silk shawl, red shoes with high heels, hair pulled up in a delicious hairstyle that let out some rebel curls, lips cherry red, shiny and soft and inviting.

Lee noticed only now that Petrovic was a tall, handsome man with athletic build, dark eyes and regular profile, and that at this moment he was completely delighted by Amanda, took her by the arm and led her to a group of people more precisely, he noticed the scarecrow, he put his big hand on Amanda's bare back, and lingering for a long time led her with him, she continued to smile and approaching him said something in his ear, he laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

Inexplicably the scarecrow felt his stomach boil, clenched his fists and became particularly nervous, he could not take his eyes off Amanda, she walked sinuously leaning against that kind of clown who kept touching her, she was really sexy, but when she had become so damn sexy ?

Because he had never noticed his body and his long legs, his lips attracted him in a particular way, the neck seemed so ready to kiss, long long kisses from the neck down, damn it !!! Stetson !! Recover for heaven's sake, Amanda is the annoying housewife, Lee told himself, but he couldn't regain control of his emotions, his mind and body were completely taken by her, he had also forgotten the blonde to his flank, desperately seeking his attention.

Music invaded the hall, and immediately the ambassador took Amanda in his arms and they started dancing, Lee was now furious, Petrovic held her, stroked her back, spoke to her close, to Lee's amazement and anger, Amanda hugged even more to the ambassador, resting his head on his shoulder, why was he doing it? Wasn't he like her or didn't he know her so well? for over two years he had had an intelligent, witty and courageous woman under his nose to whom he could safely entrust his life and had never noticed her beauty, she was beautiful inside and out, what a stupid arrogant he had been, now she was there in the arms of another and seemed so comfortable, so damn happy, what if he wanted to kiss her? What if she wants to be kissed? , No no no absolutely no, he could not allow it, he did not know why but he could not leave Amanda to Petrovic, to tell the truth he did not want to leave her to anyone else, he realized that he wanted her for him, that after all when he saw her with other men had always bothered him a little, and now the anger was boiling inside him more and more he was now at the limit, he was trying to hold back, but he would have liked to go to them and snatch Amanda from the ambassador's arms and take her away with him .

The music ended, Petrovic started with Amanda towards the garden, away from everyone, but suddenly an alarm was raised, all the agents ran to the ambassador to bring him to safety, apparently an armed man had been spotted, enter from the roof of the embassy, Lee informed Billy that he would take care of Amanda to protect her, and so he did, took her in his arms and carried her to his car to take her away, there was some confusion, but all the guests were rescued, and unfortunately the party was suspended, the ambassador returned to his home escorted by IFF guards and security agents.

Amanda was in the car with Lee, she had not noticed so far how beautiful and intriguing he was in a tuxedo, good heavens it was really fantastic, she sighed, what a pity that instead of the ambassador it was not Lee who invited her to dance, he noticed that he she stole glances while driving, perhaps having dared so much with that dress had paid off, she hoped that the scarecrow would now see her as a woman, not only as the boring housewife, she turned to him smiling and thanking him for protecting her as she did always, Lee turned to her, his gaze was deep and strange, he had never looked at her so intensely, he blushed and this seemed to delight him, he took her hand, saying that he would always protect her even at the cost of his life , arrived in Arlington, hand in hand and before descending from the summit, Amanda gave a light kiss on Lee's cheek, he kissed his hand in an elegant way, got off the ma cchina and accompanied her to the door, he would spend the next morning to pick her up to accompany her to the agency to report and maybe go to lunch together.

The man who had attempted the ambassador's security was never found and no one ever found any trace of his break-in at the embassy.


End file.
